Saving Cynder
by Darkness567
Summary: One of malifor's followers comes to warfang and turns Cynder into dark Cynder and tries to pit her and Spyro against each other but will Spyro be able to save the one he loves before she is gone forever


Saving Cynder

Since your death it has been hard but don't worries master Malifor I myself will rid warfang of those two purple dragons Spyro and Cynder will be pitted against each other this shall be good. As the evil black dragon flew to warfang exacting his revenge Spyro and Cynder were having a good time together. Hey look at that cloud it looks like a bunny right Cynder. Oh yeah it does doesn't it oh look at that one it looks like a tree see. Oh yeah it does. Hey Spyro, Cynder what are you guys doing. Huh oh hey Flame, Ember what's up? Nothing what are you guys doing Spyro. Starring at the clouds you guys want to watch with us. Yeah sure Spyro. Oh not to sound sick but if you guys look it looks like Two dragons doing the other. Flame that's gross we don't want to know that. Said Cynder and Ember at the same time. Sorry Girls but it does right Spyro. Uh let me see yeah you are kind of right. Spyro really you think so. Sorry Cynder but he is kind of right I mean look at it plus it is half gone anyway. Sigh you two sometimes I swear your terrible. Sorry Ember didn't mean to upset you. Hah none the less if you two weren't yourselves Flame it would stink not having you around. I second that if you weren't around Spyro I would have never been with you. Hah don't worry your with us now and your stuck with us right Flame. Yeah that's right you two are stuck with us. Hah and we wouldn't have it any other way right Ember. Right Cynder. Well I'm getting bored Flame can start head back home if that is okay with you. Sure why not hey guys we will see you later. Oh okay then by guys. Hah it looks like we are alone Spyro. Yeah it does Cynder. Ah sorry to break up a good time but Cynder I need you to come with me. Huh a black dragon who are you. Glad you asked Spyro to get right down to it I used to be one of Malifor's followers. What one of his followers you said. Yes I did Spyro but I come for Cynder now listen to me transform into dark Cynder and destroy everything. Huh my body it's not responding no I won't let it no. Huh Cynder are okay. Now before you go after warfang dispose of this dragon. Understood sorry Spyro goodbye. That tone of voice no doubt it's her dark form. Like I said goodbye Spyro. And with that she struck him. Cynder no getting hazy damn. Meanwhile hours later Spyro wakes up with Flame and Ember by his side. Spyro wake up what happened dude. Huh Flame, Ember we need to save Cynder now. Yes we know we saw her with that black dragon and she said she's going to take warfang down. Not if I have anything to say about it I'm going to save Cynder no matter what. We're coming with you and we will all save her together. Yeah you guys are right we are all a family and we are going to get her back no matter what. Meanwhile in the city of warfang. You black dragon were is my Cynder. Spyro and the other two as well she is right here. Spyro go me and Flame got this guy you just make sure you get Cynder back. Ember is you sure you can do it. Don't worries Spyro remember she has me to help? Right don't worry guys I'll get Cynder back in no time? So you two think you're a match for me huh well give it your best shot. CYNDER don't run away from me. Spyro I wasn't running away from you I was simply waiting so then I could finish you off for real. So it's just like last time huh with malifor fine I saved you then and I'll save you now. Sorry but you can't save me this time. Suddenly Cynder struck Spyro and he was bleeding and in pain. Ouch damn it no I won't let it happen I will save you Cynder. Save me you say hah I'll tear you apart. Do you remember when on the mission to go into the belt of fire and Ignitus died to get us through I felt so empty. Yeah so what Spyro. When I almost lost myself to the dark part of me you told me that I was never alone you were always going to be with me. Yeah so what those were just empty words back then Spyro nothing more. Yeah is that so huh remember when we took down Malifor when I was putting the world back together you told me something do you remember what it was. Huh even if I do remember I don't care Spyro. You told me that you loved me and then we finally got to be together are you just going to throw it all away. It doesn't matter how many times you say it doesn't matter. I'll save you even if it means giving up everything. Huh what are you doing let go of me Spyro. No I won't let you go. I warned you hah my hands are free take this. As Cynder continuously starts to slash at Spyro he still does not let go of her he is determined to save her. You why won't you let go of me it's pointless you're just going to die faster plus your blood is all over me. Huff I told you I won't let you go even if that means death. Suddenly Cynder's heart gave in and turned back to her normal self. Death no Spyro what have I done I can't lose you sob. Cynder your back to normal good. No what have I done sob. Hey don't worry I'm okay look I took a red crystal just in case I'm healing I'm okay Cynder. Spyro I'm so sorry if I lost you I don't know. Suddenly Spyro cut her off. Hey listen I'm fine now see don't worry nothing will tear us apart. Yeah your right Spyro please just lay here with me. Sure but if I fall asleep Cynder don't wake me. I won't I just want to be with you again. Meanwhile Ouch you brats how did you beat me. It was easy with the two of us right Flame. Right plus we have something that you will never have. What is that? Love and family and friends. I see damn. Hah we did it Flame now let's check on Spyro and Cynder. Yeah your right Ember let's go. Suddenly when they got there they saw Spyro and Cynder sleeping so they didn't bother them. Hah looks like Spyro got Cynder back huh Ember. Yup I think we should let them sleep plus we could have our moment. Wait oh okay I'm going to get you Ember. I think you all know what happens after that

THE END


End file.
